He's Not The One For You
by Kawaii Reira
Summary: Joey finds out Kaiba is dating Marik. With mixed feelings he has to sort out and wanting to get in between the two love birds, what will happen? How will Kaiba feel about this? Will Joey win him over or will he stay with Marik?


**disclaimer: **Yugioh and characters don't belong to me.

I'm sure everyone who's following my older fics are gonna be pissed that I'm starting a new story instead of continuing my old ones, if they see this, sorry! I'll try to continue working on the other ones too at some point. Gomen, forgive me~

I hope you all enjoy this new fic! I'm thinking of switching POV every other chapter. So how this one is mainly Joey's pov, next chapter will be mainly Seto's pov. Let me know what you think of my story if you're so inclined, what you like, what you don't like, etc. I know Marik/Seto's an odd pairing, but it will eventually be Seto/Joey if you can't tell ^_~

* * *

Kaiba didn't really act any different than he usually did. He seemed like the same old, arrogant prick that the CEO of KaibaCorp always seemed to be. But something was definitely different. Joey's instincts told him so. Embarrassingly enough, it had taken several weeks for the blond to piece everything together. It took a lot of close observation and what some would liken to stalking.

The first difference that Joey had taken notice of was, oddly enough, the way Seto Kaiba walked. The icy brunet used to always walk high with pride but was very terse and tense, like he was always on high alert of an oncoming attack and like he had a stick up his ass. Now though? Kaiba still walked tall with pride, but now he had this slight hip sway to his walk. It was infuriatingly hypnotizing to watch and Joey hated that that had been the first thing he'd taken notice of. The second, was that Kaiba started leaving the classroom during lunch period every day and didn't return until class resumed. When he used to just stay in class and read or work on his laptop the whole time. The third thing Joey realized, and this is the one that had taken him the longest to catch on to and had been the one to make all the pieces fall together, was all the discrete glances Kaiba stole a few seats away when he thought no one else was looking. And, of all people, the person Kaiba kept looking at was Marik fucking Ishtar.

After Joey had made the connection, everything else that had happened, and continued to happen, was glaringly obvious to the blond. Like all the looks Marik was also shooting back at Kaiba with that devious smirk he always wore. Or when their hands would briefly touch while passing each other in the hall and one hand would discretely clench into a fist like he was holding something. Probably exchanging kinky love notes or some shit like that. Not to mention the times the two would just happen to go into the bathroom at the same time.

But why Marik Ishtar? Why did it have to be that asshole of all people? Didn't Kaiba have his precious reputation to take care of? Joey could think of only one thing and for some reason it made his blood boil all the more. Kaiba never seemed like the type who would hook up with someone just for a good lay. Actually, he had pegged the brunet as someone who wasn't interested in sex at all, with how he seemed to be so distant from everyone and hated to be touched. Not to mention that this was the douche who practically high-jacked his tournament and tried to murder them all. What the hell was Kaiba thinking? Did Mokuba know about this? What did he think? Was Kaiba possible under mind control? Then, the biggest question of all was... why the hell was he so tormented by the fact that Marik and Kaiba were an item?

Ok, he wasn't that stupid. Joey knew the reason...he just didn't want to confront it.

Joey let out a sigh and slumped down in his chair, unceremoniously propping his chin up on his fist and glaring at the back of Marik's head. Suddenly, as if the bastard could feel it, Marik turned around and locked gazes with Joey. He gave the blond a knowing, smug smirk along with a wink. Joey gave him the middle finger. Silently chuckling, Marik turned back around in his seat to act like he was paying attention to the teacher. Great. The bastard knew that he knew. Glancing over, Joey gave a slight start as he was met with piercing blue eyes. Kaiba was staring at him with slightly narrowed eyes like he was trying to figure out what was going on.

_Don't worry, nothing's going on between me and your precious boyfriend_, Joey grumbled in his mind as he looked away from Kaiba and pointedly stared ahead at the teacher.

As fate would have it, by the end of school, their homeroom teacher had assigned everyone into pairs for a new group project. Guess who he had been coerced into pairing up with? Kaiba. Joey actually didn't mind very much but Kaiba threw a little bitch fit. Probably upset he couldn't pair up with his spiky-haired sweetheart. For show, of course he also threw a fit since that's what everyone expected. Him and Kaiba were supposed to hate each other's guts, after all. Looking up, Joey caught Marik staring at him again. Except this time, he didn't look so smug. So, naturally, Joey winked at Marik. When Marik just turned his back on him instead of giving him the bird, Joey felt a little disappointed. All that quickly vanished from the blond's mind as class was dismissed and he suddenly had Kaiba standing in front of his desk.

"Meet me at my office later today. 5 0'clock sharp. We'll discuss our little project then," Kaiba ordered as he practically glared down at Joey. Before the other could even get a word in, the CEO was already walking away and out of the classroom.

_Why do I even waste so much time thinking about that prick? Why should I care if he dates a sexy Egyptian who has more then I could ever offer? Who cares if he dates someone who he's not meant for and throws his life down the drain?_ The angered thoughts kept cycling through Joey's head as he arrived at KaibaCorp then got an assistant to show him the way to Kaiba's office.

Dates someone who's not meant for him? Where the hell had that thought even come from? There was no way he could know that. Who was he to even be feeling like this? He wasn't Kaiba's father or brother or boyfriend. He wasn't even Kaiba's friend. That thought kind of saddened him. Sure, Moneybags always treated him like dirt but Joey just couldn't get rid of how he felt. He wanted to be Kaiba's friend, he wanted to know the oh-so-prideful CEO better. Maybe this project would give him that opportunity? Well, here's hoping... Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Joey raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Kaiba called out. Once he walked inside the fancy office, the brunet added, "You're five minutes late, Wheeler. How many times do I have to tell you to stop wasting my time?"

Joey gritted his teeth as he tried his best to reel in the anger that automatically began to seethe beneath the surface, walking into the office and closing the door behind him before crossing the room to stand in front of Kaiba's huge work desk neatly cluttered with electronics and piles of paperwork.

Well, apparently, getting sex on a regular basis did nothing to improve Kaiba's bad attitude.

"Sorry about that, Moneybags. Duty called last minute and I was stuck for awhile," Joey informed him with a lopsided grin.

Kaiba had to refrain from cringing at the blond's crudeness. "You're disgusting. Though I guess I shouldn't expect much different from a mutt."

"Well, at least I'm not shacking up with a freaking psychopath!" Joey said without thinking, letting the anger get the better of him. But once he realized what he'd let slip, he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. It was too late to take it back though.

Kaiba didn't look surprised or angered and that confused Joey more than anything. His hand slowly fell back to his side as he carefully watched the calm CEO, waiting for him to speak.

"And how would you know that, mutt? Been watching me very closely for the past several weeks?" Kaiba asked smugly, the corner of his lips tugging up into a knowing smirk. "That's the only way you could possibly know. We haven't told anyone else so the only other explanation is you've been following my every move. Why is that I wonder?" That fucking smug smirk only grew wider as that watchful cerulean gaze pierced right through him.

Joey sputtered and felt his face heat up in embarrassment, he'd probably just turned as red as a tomato. "I-I have no idea what you're going on about. I just know, ok?" Joey stuttered, trying desperately to deny what Kaiba so obviously pointed out.

"Whatever you say," Kaiba said with a slight tilt of his head, eyes saying that he didn't believe him at all. "Then, my question would be, why do you care who I'm seeing? It's none of your business."

"I care because he's a psychopath! And isn't he hanging all over Bakura all the time? The guy who kidnapped Mokuba before? How could you let him near your brother?" Joey ranted before flinching as Kaiba suddenly slammed a fist down onto the desk, effectively shutting the blond up.

"Mokuba has no idea who I'm seeing and it better stay that way, understand?" Kaiba snapped out angrily, pegging Joey with a fierce glare. He didn't even have to vocalize any threats for the other to catch his drift.

"I won't say anything. It's just...I don't understand. You're super smart and you pick the worst guy on the planet to get intimate with. Why, Kaiba?"

"First of all, it's none of your damn business. Though...the "why" should be obvious. Even a mutt like you should know." Kaiba paused briefly and relished in the growl that comment got him, "But if it'll ease some of your worries, _Mom,_ he doesn't go around killing people and I never bring him home. Now, that's all I'm going to say about the matter, so drop it."

Joey gave a silent huff at that. It eased some of his worries but still pissed him off to no end. He had to keep reminding himself that it was none of his business and it would be in his best interest to move the topic along to their school project before more embarrassing matters are brought up again. Like why he cared so much or paid such close attention to Kaiba.

"So what are we going to do for our project?" Joey asked after a moment, trying to calm his nerves down and think rationally now.

"It was a science project, right? If that's the case, then you better leave the research up to me. I'll do it tonight. Come back tomorrow and meet me here at the same time."

Joey wanted to make some smart ass comment that wouldn't his boyfriend be jealous if they kept meeting up everyday like this, but he bit back the words. He didn't want to piss Kaiba off, even if he was being a prick right now. Ordering him around like some dumb dog.

Kaiba's eyebrow gave a slight twitch when Joey just stood there like an idiot, not saying anything. "You can leave now, mutt."

"Screw you, Kaiba," Joey growled as he spun around and headed for the door.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Wheeler?"

Instead of dignifying that with a response and risk showing Kaiba how red his cheeks burned, Joey just stormed out and made sure to slam the door shut on his way.


End file.
